


傲罗行为手册

by May5th



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror Partners, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May5th/pseuds/May5th
Summary: He really didn't know anything about her, right?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 2





	傲罗行为手册

“你什么时候学会的治愈咒？”旗木卡卡西的声音在剧烈的疼痛下有些颤抖，低得几乎像一句叹息。

“在挂掉考试之后，”几次繁复的挥杖动作，她的杖尖又亮起了晶莹的蓝光，这一次她抚平了他腿上的狰狞伤口，“当时我正准备改行去做治疗师。”

“是正准备去还是已经自学成才了？”他不可置信地抬起了一根眉毛，“无论在哪都不落人后啊，春野小姐。”

“哦天，快点闭嘴吧。”她用另一只空闲的手锤了一下他的肩膀，满意地看到他发出一声痛呼，“不过还是要谢谢你。如果不是你替我说话，我不仅成不了傲罗还要对付威森加摩的那些老古董们。”

旗木卡卡西看着她鼓起的脸颊，笑了起来。春野樱这个姑娘确实聪明，好学又勤奋，这批见习傲罗里最打眼的虽然是宇智波家的后裔，但他早就认定这个麻瓜出身的女孩并不简单。

也确实是，只有她在最终考核的时候制造了个意外事件。没人规定考试不能使用化兽法，但一个未注册的阿尼玛格斯？那可是绝对的违法行为。伪装考试时突然消失的考生和瞬间出现的兔子让所有的考官都吓了一跳，这群魔法部的高级职员们乱作一团，笨拙地想抓住这只四处乱窜的小动物。直到旗木卡卡西终于忍受不了这出尴尬的闹剧，亲手拽着那对毛茸茸的耳朵拎起了这只愤怒的兔子。

“不得不说，你在考核时的表现确实让我印象深刻。毕竟不是每个见习傲罗都有机会让一群精英手忙脚乱，你可能是我入职以来遇到的第一个。”他的伤已经完全好了，魔法的光芒渐渐暗淡下去，两个人再次被黑暗笼罩。一片漆黑中，他感到春野樱的手抚摸过他的小腿，又捏了捏他的上臂。

“嘿，不许趁机占我便宜。”他感到眼皮越来越重，伤口愈合了，但过多的失血仍旧让他感到头晕目眩。

“提起考试，”春野樱的声音听起来有些遥远，于是他伸出手胡乱地抓了几把却精准地找到了她的手，“我可永远忘不了你当着那么多人的面拽我的耳朵，非常卑鄙的举动，旗木先生。”

他捏了捏她的手指，之后把自己沉重的脑袋搭在了她的肩上。

“啊，你变得兔子太可爱了，实在是情难自禁。”他说着靠得她更近，享受着年轻女人身上的淡香。

“好吧。”她微微偏过了头，旗木卡卡西在彻底闭上眼睛之前看到了她微红的脸颊，“现在，趁你这个没用的混蛋彻底昏倒前，我们离开这儿。”

在幻影移形的巨大压力降临在他身上之前，他模糊地感到女人轻啄了一下他的脸颊。

END


End file.
